Ex-Aid RolePlay
The Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Discord Chat RolePlay '''is arguably the most active and popular of all the Toku Power Weekend RolePlays, sporting six individual chat rooms and approximately a dozen active members. Story Synopsis Cronus' ace-in-the-hole, the '''Genm Corporation Debugging Program, just went rogue and used RESET, a command that has stripped Kamen Rider Maverik of his compatibility surgery. However, thanks to his ties to Genius Hacker X, a.k.a. Lexx Alolia, a former Genm Corporation QA Tester, a new chapter is starting in his story. Lexx has likewise been Reset, and her once unparalleled powers granted to her by her hacked Chronicle Gashat are also gone. Fortunately for the two, Lexx’s Bugster, Neo, has infected Lexx and Maverik with the Bugster Virus 2, a new strain of the Bugster Virus that grants them, as human, the ability to summon weapons and armor from Gashats without transforming. However, the virus leaves them vulnerable to a Personality Hijack, '''which causes them to act like their game counterpart, even taking on that character's appearance. Masamune Dan, likewise, has been Reset and is in the process of reinfecting himself to resume his role as Cronus. Story Updates As the story continues, new Riders join the fight. Originally starting as an agent under Cronus as he recovers, one of these new riders, Ryuu, soon rebels in favor of allying with CR, showing a strange connection to the '''Drago Knight Hunter Z Rider Gashat, upgrading it to Drago Knight Hunter Z Extreme. However, a new threat, the Library Bugster, soon appears as another System Bugster in the vein of Debug. Library uses his code of all the Riders and Gashats to revive all the defeated Bugsters as Level 150, as well as the creation of Dark Mirrors of the Riders...the Dark Riders. Chapters # A New Game Approaches! (no longer canon) # Shall we Play a Game? (no longer canon) # The Newest Challenger! (no longer canon) # The Game Continues... (no longer canon) # The Rogue RESET! # What's Your Game!?! # The Rising Bugster! # Back from the Void and Ready to Rock! # The Fated Reboot of Life! # The Bootlegged War! # Going Digital! # The IMAGINATION Experiment! # The Rampaging Concert of Destruction! # New Release! The Next Stage! # END GAME! An Ill-Fated Arrival! # A Thermonuclear Aftermath! # A Nonstandard Investigation! # A Wish Come True! # Rider Chronicle! Game Restart! # All-Out Brawl! Round Two! # The Royal Recap Characters and Cast Dark Riders | New Riders Allies * |} * * * * * | Minor Bugsters |} New Games *Bakusou Series **Bakusou Bike **Bakusou Car **Bakusou Planes **Jūden Derby **Sailfloat Adventure **Bakusou World **Bakusou Bike Xtreme **Dual Gashat: Sailfloat Adventures & Shakariki Burnout *Bang Bang Series **Bang Bang Shooting **Bang Bang Tanks **Bang Bang Western **Bang Bang Zombies **Bang Bang Nazis **Gashat Gear Dual ß: (Bang Bang Simulations/Taddle Fantasy) **Dual Gashat: Maximum Bang Bang Warfare *Cha Ching Casino Series **Cha Ching Casino **Cha Ching Casino [Vegas Ed.] *Jet Combat Series **Jet Combat **Dual Gashat: Maximum Jet Combat *Giri Giri Series **Giri Giri Chambara **Dual Gashat: Maximum Giri Giri *DoReMiFa Series **DoReMiFa Beats **DoReMiFa Beats [Poppi] **Maximum DoReMiFa DJ **Maximum Toki Meki Beats XXX *Drago Knight Hunter Z Series **Drago Knight Hunter Z **Drago Knight Hunter Z Extreme **Drago Maid Extreme **Drago Maid Extreme Beach Volleyball **Drago Maid Extreme Beach Volleyball XXX **Dual Gashat: Maximum Drago Knight Hunter *Dangerous Zombie Series **Dangerous Zombie **Dangerous Zombie {i} **Dangerous Zombie Z **Dual Gashat: Maximum Dangerous Zombie Survival *Genmcorp System Tools **Dual Gashat: Genmcorp Debug **Dual Gashat: Genmcorp Library **Dual Gashat: Genmcorp QA Tools *Digimon/Pokemon Series **Dual Gashat: Digimon Adventure/Pokemon Compilation~Red **Dual Gashat: Digimon Adventure/Pokemon Compilation~Green **Dual Gashat: Digimon Adventure/Pokemon Compilation~Blue **Dual Gashat: Digimon Adventure~Black **Dual Gashat: Digimon Adventure~Violet **Dual Gashat: Digimon Adventure~Gold *Dragonball Series **Dragonball Xenoverse **Dragonball Fighter Z *Gekitotsu Series **Gekitotsu Robots **Arial Ace **Gestalt Overlord **Machine Arena **Dual Gashat: Maximum Gekitosu Robots **Dual Gashat: Rocket Punch & Robotic Attack *Gemu Kaihatsu Series **Gemu Kaihatsu-sha **Gemu VR **Gemu Gamer **Dual Gashat: Maximum Gemu Magnate *Swarm Series **Hybrid Insector **ifaeeiof.e **Swarm! *Civilization Creation Series **Civilization Creation **Nation Creation * Toki Meki Series **Toki Meki Crisis **Maximum Toki Meki Beats XXX *JuJu Series **JuJu Burger **Grand Slam Burger **McDonald's **Candyland **Soup Tycoon **Pappa’s Pizzaria **Shokugeki No Soma: Cooking **Dual Gashat: Maximum Burger *Kamen Rider Chronicle Series **Kamen Rider Chronicle **Kamen Rider Legacy **Dual Gashat: Maximum Kamen Rider Overdrive **Dual Gashat: Maximum Chronos *Gashat Gear Dual Series **Knockout Fighter 2 **Dual Gashat: Maximum Perfect Knockout **Gashat Gear Dual: Perfect Puzzle/Knockout Fighter **Gashat Gear Dual: Another *Legend Leagues Series **Legend Leagues **Broken Leagues **Legend_Leagues [PBE] **Legend Leagues [Origin] **Legend Leagues Unlocked **Champion Jinx Mastery 5 *Mighty Series **Mighty Action X **Mighty Creator VRX **Hyper Muteki **Dual Gashat: Maximum Mighty X **Dual Gashat: Maximum Mighty Brothers XX **Dual Gashat: Mighty Brothers XX **Dual Gashat: God Maximum Mighty X *Megaman Series **Dual Gashat: Megaman & Megaman X **Dual Gashat: Megaman Battle Network & Megaman Starforce **Dual Gashat: Megaman Legends & Megaman Man Of Action *Sunset Cowboy Series **Sunset Cowboys **Sparkling Cowgirl **Mahou Gunslinger **Dual Gashat: Maximum Sunset Heist *Taddle Series **Taddle Quest **[Legacy[50 ]] **[Legacy[100 ]] **Gashat Gear Dual ß: (Bang Bang Simulations/Taddle Fantasy) **Dual Gashat: Maximum Taddle Tactics Advance *Matrix Series **Mangetsu Rampage **Matrix Breakout **Duel Gear Ω: Imperial Painter & Warrior Legends **Mighty Sisters XX *Shakariki Series **Shakariki Sports **Roaring Hotshot **Dual Gashat: Sailfloat Adventures & Shakariki Burnout **Dual Gashat: Maximum Shakariki Sports *One Offs **Castlevania **Celestial_Joker **Cosmic Invasion **Cards Against Humanity **Castle Keepers **Diablo **Famista **Ferbus **Gal Gun **Galaxian **Hurricane Ninja **Taiko No Tatsujin **Ultimate Demolition **Virtual Box **Warframe **Xevious **Ygdrisil **Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains **You Don’t Know Jack **400-in-1 **7 Grand Dad **Jet Set Radio **Killing Floor **Legend Of Zelda: Linka's Quest **Lyoko Rescue **One Punch XX **Overlord Gaim **Project Diva **Precure {Collector's Ed.} **Super Mario Oddessey **Shezow **Sonic Forces **Scat Slinger **Magic Knight Rayearth **Night Of Safari **Dual Gashat: Metroid: Federation/Meteroid: Glactic Lover **Dual Gashat: Divine Judgement DX & Tears Of The Akuma DX **Dual Gashat: Divine Jester & Zed Death **Dual Gashat: Fallout 4 & Skyrim SE **Dual Gashat: Mo & Miiyu Mighty Partners XX **Penta Gashat: Metal Gear Collection **Dual Gashat: Nekopara Collection **Dual Gashat: Subterra Solider/Space Savior *Bootlegs **Bonus Brave **Simulation Snipe **Laser ***Leftover Laser ***Leftover Laser Turbo **O___ Ongaku **Another Angel **Copy Chronos **T___ Taka **Klone King **Knock Off Kuki **H___ Haken **Ryuu ***Replicant Ryuu ***Multiple Maid **Ex-Aid ***Extra Ex-Aid ***Extra Ex-Aid Brothers ***Extra Ex-Aid Max ***Multiple Muteki **P___ Poppi **Parad ***P___ Puzzle ***K___ Knockout Fighter ***K___ Knockout Fighter 2 ***P___ Perfect Knockout **Ride Player *Legend Gashats **Adventure Guy Kuuga **Agito Of The Sun **Mirror Labryinth Ryuki **Moshi Moshi Faiz **King Of Poker Blade **Taiko Master Hibiki **Insect Wars Kabuto **Time Express Den-O **DokiDoki Makai Castle Kiva **Detective Double **Jungle OOOs **Space Galaxy Fourze **Magic The Wizard **Toukenden Gaim **Kaigan Ghost **Barcode Warrior Decade **Bites Za Gashato **Clear Chameleon Verde **Full Throttle Drive **Famikamen Rider **Kamen Rider Build Footnotes 1 'MTP' stands for 'Multiple Temporary Portrayals' Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay